


Experience Teaches

by ienablu



Series: Only The Teachable [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn goes to Poe with a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Teaches

After dinner, Finn usually goes to the meditation room to wait for Rey’s training to end for the evening, and so Poe is pleasantly surprised when Finn falls into step with him.

“Hey, so…” Finn says.

Poe nudges his shoulder against Finn’s. “What’s on your mind?”

“Just thinking about the conversation. From earlier. And I’m just. Curious. About part of it?”

He shakes his head. “Which part?” he asks. “Because I can tell you, most of it is exaggeration and posturing.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just I’ve just never…”

Poe stares at him for a moment, and then it clicks. “Oh.”

“Yeah. There was never really any…”

Poe has never really thought about the sex life of Stormtroopers – and after this he hopes he never has to think about it again – but he can imagine it would be… limited. He stops, and turns to Finn. “Listen, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can talk to them about cutting down–”

“No, I would just rather. Try it?”

Poe stares at him. Tell himself yes is not an appropriate answer. “Sure,” he manages, mouth dry. “Want to head to my bunk?”

Finn smiles at him, already regaining some of his cheer. “Lead the way.”

It’s a short rest of the walk. While Finn is beaming when Poe gestures him into his room, a few concerns have occurred to Poe. “Before we do anything…” he starts.

Finn turns to look at him.

“You and Rey…”

He nods.

“You two are close. You ever think of…?”

“She doesn’t have any more experience than I do. And I figured it would be best to start with someone who is?”

“Does she know you’re asking me?”

He nods again. “I asked, she’s okay with it.”

Poe nods back. “That’s all I need to know,” he says, in response to the flicker of hesitation that crosses Finn’s face. “Whatever happens with you and Rey, as long as you two talk thing through and are honest with each other, you can do whatever you want.”

“So…” Finn starts, his gaze flicking from Poe to the bed.

Poe goes over to his bed, and pushes his pillows up against the headboard. Then he leans back against the bed. “This is all about feeling good and enjoying yourself,” he says. “Whatever gets you there is up to you. Lying on a bed is usually more comfortable, though.”

“The showers were the only time we could manage it,” Finn says, gaze sliding away from Poe. “And it was never really about enjoyment, just release.”

Poe knows that Finn was a Stormtrooper. He knows it better than most, he was the only one whose introduction was met with a string of numbers. But it still surprises him, sometimes, the depth of the damage they inflicted. Anger pools in the pit of his stomach, pumps his blood a bit faster. “Well,” Poe says, “fuck that.”

Finn sputters.

“You ain’t playing by their rules anymore. Come over here.”

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He removes his boots, socks, and pants with a ruthless efficiency, though he tosses his socks away from each other, leaves his pants pooled over his boots. His boxers joins the pile a moment later.

It’s a nice view.

“Can I take my shirt off?”

“Do you want to take your shirt off?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can take your shirt off.”

He does.

As he watches Finn toss his shirt towards the door, Poe reminds himself that this is about getting Finn off. He’s ignored his own desire for Finn before, he can keep doing it now. Even though Finn somehow has managed to be even more attractive than Poe thought he would be. 

Finn moves between Poe’s legs and leans back up against his chest. He turns his head, only inches away from Poe as he asks, “What now?”

Poe clears his throat, and leans over to his bedside table. “I prefer a little bit of lotion,” he says, rummaging through his drawer, before squeezing a small amount of lotion onto his hand. “Less chance of chafing. Usually feels better.”

And then Poe wraps his hand around Finn’s dick.

Finn takes a sharp inhale.

“Okay?”

Finn nods. “Okay,” he murmurs, breathless.

Poe slowly strokes him up and down.

“Yeah,” Finn says. “That, that feels better.”

Poe bites his lip to keep from smiling. He’s always preferred a lazier pace to begin with, and so he keeps a slow rhythm.

“That really does feel… Hold on a second.” Finn shifts, scooting down more, splaying his legs further, his head falling against Poe’s shoulder. “Okay, better.” His eyes flutter close. “Much better. This is really nice.”

A leisurely minute passes, Finn keeping up a stream of murmured compliments. They trickle down, and then he falls silent. Before Poe can ask if he’s doing something wrong, Finn is looking up at Poe and asking, “Is it weird that I’m talking this much?”

Poe shakes his head. “Sex isn’t a competition. It’s about doing what feels good to you, finding someone who gets you there, and enjoying yourselves together. You want to talk through it? Talk through it. Enthusiasm is sexy.” 

Finn turns to look up at him. 

Poe probably shouldn’t’ve added that. He continues, “The walls between rooms aren’t always that thick, so screaming may not always be the best idea if you want to build goodwill with your neighbors, but other than that…” Poe rubs a thumb over the head of his dick.

Finn lets out a low moan.

“…you should be good.”

“Very good,” Finn murmurs, bucking his hips into Poe’s hand.

Poe picks up the pace, and Finn’s body goes completely tense. He slows it back down again. “I can ease more into it if you want.”

“No,” Finn says, thrusting into Poe’s grip. “This is–”

By now, the lotion has been replaced by the slick of precome, and Poe’s hand slides easily over Finn’s skin as he goes faster, faster.

Finn shifts, digging one foot into the bed so he’s able to leverage himself harder against Poe’s hand, his thighs shaking with the strain. “C’mon, Poe,” he murmurs, “C’mon.”

Poe responds by tightening his grip just so, just so– 

Finn lets out a wordless moan comes over his hand. For a moment he’s completely tense and still, and then he melts back against Poe. “Wow.”

Poe shakes his head, and laughs to himself. “I take it you enjoyed it?” he asks, as he wipes his hand off on the sheets.

Finn just hums, lying boneless against Poe for a few long seconds. “I,” he says, finally, “am really glad that I asked you.”

He lets out another huff of a laugh. “Feel free to ask me anything else you might need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting down to the final stretch, only one fic in the series left.


End file.
